Abandoned
by MedicatedHappiness
Summary: One-shot, angsty piece of JackRalph fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Ralph, Piggy, Simon, or anyone else from Lord of the Flies, the setting, characters, plot, etc. are all property of the great William Golding!

A/N: I'm absolutely in LOVE with this pairing at the moment! This is my first attempt at a LotF fic...and a not very good one at that. Oh, well...ENJOY!

Abandoned.

This is so unreal. Well, _all _of this is unreal. Who in a million years would have thought that Ralph would spend this moment in time huddled under a palm tree, sheltering himself from the rain; well not Ralph, for one.

It was bad enough that he was stranded on this god-forsaken island, with the hope of rescue now all but forgotten, but now he had to fear for his life as well! No, not from some wild animal, or even from the forces of God himself, but the things Ralph feared most were his fellow peers, the underwear-clad boys that had once banded together around him to make something of a civilization out of the island.

How could this have happened, the savagery must have come in the night, while Ralph slept, dreaming of home...his fleeting hope must have discouraged the dark entity to leave him be, letting him remain with his humanity intact.

Simon was dead; thoughtful, lovely Simon who knew the beasts, who knew what they would do.

Piggy was dead; intelligent, loyal Piggy who was a just and honorable boy.

Savagery ripped this paradise apart.

Jack smirked and scanned his surroundings. Atop his perch on Castle Rock, he could see the spears and fists thrust in the air below him, accompanied by shouts of loyalty and praise.

'Beautiful. Who needs to be rescued? I've never been more popular in my life!' Jack thought as he held his arms above his head to calm the crowd down.

"Tomorrow," Jack announced, "We will hunt Ralph down like the swine he is!" Cheers erupted from the group. "We'll show him who the _real _traitor is!" And with that Jack climbed down off his pedestal and returned to his own special, secluded hut, just as he requested.

Jack secured his vine curtain, flopped himself down on his make-shift bed of twigs and leaves, and let out a sigh that had built within him for the whole of his speech.

Butterflies danced in his stomach as his eyes welled with tears. Since his death, Piggy's death, he'd cried...every night, sobs shook his entire body as he frantically grabbed leaves and furiously wiped his face, wiping away the war paint...that bloody war paint.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Jack would cry into the night as tremors wracked his ravaged body.

Jack Merridew is a leader. Jack Merridew is a child, at least in others' eyes. He's _not_ a child in his eyes. He's headstrong, selfish, and apathetic, and he damn well knew it, too.

'I'm such an arse.' He thought, as his breathing returned to a normal pace.

'No wonder Ralph hates me."

Jack Merridew was in love. He _was_ in love, past tense. He'd tried, oh how he'd tried to get the leader's attention...talking out in meetings, brushing against him while reaching for the conch, whispering in his ear when he could just speak aloud. But the fair-haired boy would have none of it.

"I'm not a queer, Jack." Ralph had told him stern-faced.

"Well, neither am I you prick!" Jack retorted with a mock disgust.

But what a problem, what a spot he was in! Come tomorrow a war will begin, and nothing could stop it, Jack had already given the order to the masses.

"Well, I'll be no part of it then." Jack said to the darkness, his heart racing.

Jack pulled back the curtain to his hut and walked along the beach. The rain had let up, leaving the sand damp and it squished between Jack's toes as he approached Castle Rock.

Looking up at the natural wonder that was Castle Rock, he saw the hunters' spears leaning against the base of the rock. He grabbed one and ran his index finger along the sharpened tip.

"Ow!" He shouted in surprise.

A line of crimson beads ran along the length of his digit

He held the spear by it's handle now and used it as a walking stick as he made his way up the rock. Once at the top he let the crisp air into his lungs slowly and sighed. Jack leaned over the edge carefully, looking at the rocks and sand below.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

He straightened up.

Jack held the spear out in front of him, his toes grasping the edge to keep his balance.

With a whimper he plunged the sharpened rock tip through his stomach.

Jack let out a horrible, animal-like scream and fell to his knees, and then straight down to the rocks and darkness below.

Review Please (even if you hated it)!

MedicatedHappiness


End file.
